A sötétség leple
by Antoin Michel
Summary: (Severitus) Voldemort halott, Harry él. Legyőzték a gonoszt, de milyen áron? Újabb háború van kitörőben, de most ki lesz a megmentő? Minden jog az enyém, MUHAHAHA! Elég kezdő vagyok fanficek terén, nézzétek el nekem az apróbb hibákat. Harry átveszi Voldemort helyét, de ne számítsatok töménytelen gonoszkodásra, elvégre egy Griffendélesről beszélünk :)
1. Új irány

**Sötétség leple**

**Voldemort halott, Harry él. Legyőzték a gonoszt, de milyen áron? Újabb háború van kitörőben, de ki lesz a megmentő? És Perselus mindezt hogyan viseli? **

**Minden jog J. K. Rowling védelmét élvezi, a szereplőit kölcsön vettem saját magam és mások szórakoztatására. Anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle, pedig de szép is volna...**

**A történet enyhén Severitus, emellett töményen OOC.**

**Kellemes olvasást! :)**

****~~~ SL ~~~****

**I. Fejezet: Új irány**

A csata eldőlt. Voldemort halott.

A roxforti birtokot vörösre festette a vér, mindenhol halottak hevertek, köztük a túlélők kószáltak keresvén elhunyt hozzátartozóikat.

A néma csendet időnként egy-egy hangos zokogás törte meg.

Harry Potter a fúriafűz tövében ült és maga elé meredt. Lábainál Voldemort élettelen teste hevert, de még így sem volt képes teljesen elfogadni, hogy vége ennyi volt. Hiába ért véget a csata, hiába győzte le a gonoszt, lelkében jelenleg is folyamatos harc dúlt. Képtelen volt elviselni annyi ember halálát és legszívesebben elszaladt volna, hogy ne lássa a könnyekkel küszködő családokat. A fájdalom már kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni, mikor léptek zajára lett figyelmes. Mikor megpillantotta az érkezőket valami elpattant benne, szemei elsötétültek, tekintete megváltozott.

Cornelius Caramel mosolyogva közelített a kis túlélő felé Dumbledore kíséretében. Mikor szólásra nyitotta száját Harry rögtön közbevágott, ellehetetlenítve a miniszter ömlengését.

- Ne merészeljen megszólalni!

- No, de Harry édes fiam! - az igazgató mosolyogva feddte meg hősünket - Nem illik hozzád ez a hangnem, a miniszter úrral szemben.

- Ne akarja nekem megmondani, kihez hogyan szólhatok! - robbant ki Harryből a válasz.

- Hallatlan... - döbbent meg Caramel. - Ez a viselkedés...

- AZT MONDTAM HALLGASSON!

Az ordításra minden jelenlévő felfigyelt. Albus Dumbledore összevont szemöldökkel nézte Harryt s érezte, valami nincs rendjén a fiúval, főleg a mágiájával. Teljesen más volt a kisugárzása, mint eddig. Valami megváltozott, méghozzá nem jó irányba, de nem tudta hol is érezte ezt utoljára. Mire fény gyúlt elméjében és megelőzhette volna a problémát már késő volt.

Harry érezte, hogy bizseregnek az ujjai. Az előtte álló két ember többet ártott neki, mint bárki. Többet, mint Voldemort. A mágiája ingadozott majd elcsendesedett, az idegességet átváltotta a harag.

- Íme, a Kis Túlélő! A bolond féleszű gyerek, akit folyamatosan próbált lejáratni, miniszter úr! Íme, a sakk bábú, a kisgyermek, akinek hazudozni kell és felhasználni egy nagyobb jóért, igazgató úr! Senkit sem érdekelt, hogy mit érzek! Senki sem törődött azzal mennyi megaláztatáson mentem keresztül! Csak az számított, hogy a kis Harry Potter tegye a dolgát, hogy másoknak jobb legyen! ELÉG VOLT! EZ KELLETT? HÁT, TESSÉK!

Minden jelenlévő felhördült, mikor Harryt mélyfekete köd lepte el, majd eltűnt a birtokról. Dumbledore ledermedve állt tekintetét hősünk helyére szegezve, Caramel habogva nézett hol az igazgatóra, hol Voldemort holttestére. Mindenki érezte, hogy nagy baj közeleg. Lehet, hogy ezt a háborút megnyerték, de úgy tűnt rögtön egy másik vette kezdetét. És most bizony nincs megmentő...

**~~~ SL ~~~**

- Ron! RON! RONALD WEASLEY!

Molly fujtatva tört utat magának a tömegben keresvén legkisebb fiát. A nagyterem romjai közt végül nagy nehezen rátalált csemetéjére Hermione társaságában.

- Igen anya?

- Dumbledore professzor azonnal kéret titeket az irodájába! Utána magyarázatot követelek!

Albus Dumbledore elmerengve ült íróasztala mögött, egyszerűen nem értette, mi vezethetett idáig? Volt valami nagyon aggasztó a dologban, de még nem jött rá, mi lehet az. Érezte Harry mágiájában azt a különös rezgést, melyet utoljára Tom Denemnél vett észre mikor még a tanítványa volt.

Különös - gondolta - mi történhetett, ami idáig sodorhatta az eseményeket? Tűnődéséből egy halk kopogtatás húzta vissza a valóságba.

- Igazgató úr, kéretett minket...

- Á, igen Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley kérem, foglaljanak helyet.

A megilletődött páros leült egy-egy karosszékbe, majd kérdő tekintettel nézték az idős mágust. Hermione körülnézett az irodában, majd mielőtt még az igazgató belekezdhetett volna, óvatosan közbeszúrta kérdését.

- Dumbledore professzor... Hol van Harry?

- Nos, én is ezt akartam kérdezni tőletek. - vonta össze szemöldökét az igazgató.

- De.. De hát.. - Ron habogva nézett Hermionéra. - Kint volt a fúriafűznél.

- Ott is volt, Mr. Weasley, azonban később történt valami.

Dumbledore beszámolt két diákjának a történtekről. Hermione szája elé kapta a kezét megejtve egy halk sikkantást, Ron ledermedve ült mellette.

- Szóval fogalmuk sincs, hogy hova mehetett az ifjú Harry?

- Nem, igazgató úr. Én... én nem tudom mi történhetett, azt hittük minden rendben van. - Hermione hajszálvékony hangon válaszolt, elfojtva az előtörő sírást.

- Azt hiszem, mihamarabb elő kell kerítenünk, mielőtt valami visszafordíthatatlan történik.

Ebben a pillanatban Piton robbant be az ajtón szakadt talárban, zilált hajjal.

- MAGYARÁZATOT KÖVETELEK! HOL VAN A FIAM?!

**~~~ SL ~~~**

Lucius Malfoy ideges volt. Sosem mutatta ki, sosem látszott rajta, de roppantul ideges volt. A csata eldőlt, a Nagyúr halott, mégis össze lettek hívva a halálfalók. Na persze – gondolta Lucius – aki egyáltalán részt vett és túlélte a csatát. Azt hitte, végre fellélegezhet és élheti az életét. Mindaddig felhőtlen volt a kedve, míg fel nem izzott a sötét jegy a karján. Először nem vette figyelembe az apró bizsergést, úgy gondolta biztosan hozzászokott már az érzéshez, de mikor úgy belenyilallt a karjába, hogy a könnye is kicsordult tudta, hogy valami nem kerek így azonnal hoppanált.

Megdöbbent, mikor társaival együtt Codric's Hollow-ba érkezett az egykori Potter ház kapujához.

Velük szemben egy csuklyás alak ült a lépcsőn, fejét a föld felé fordítva. Lucius érezte, hogy az idegen mágiája hatalmas, csaknem nagyobb, mint Voldemort nagyúré volt. Végigfutott a hideg a hátán mikor megérezte a tömény gyűlöletet is, mely az alakból áramlott feléjük.

Az alak lassan felállt, majd hátratolta csuklyáját. A halálfalók egyszerre hördültek fel Harry Potter látványától. Valójában nem a gyerek jelenléte volt az, mely megrekesztette bennük a levegőt, hanem a tekintete. Mélyzöld, mégis vöröses árnyalatú szemek meredtek rájuk.

Uraim – szólalt meg halk hangon – Itt az ideje a változásnak.


	2. Hatalom

**II. Fejezet: Hatalom**

Piton idegesen hallgatta az igazgató magyarázkodását. Már épp azon volt, hogy leordítja az idős mágus fejét, amiért hagyta elmenni Harryt olyan feldúlt állapotban, mikor hirtelen végigcikázott a gerincén a fájdalom. Hirtelen nem értette, mi lehetett ez, azonban a sötét jegy a karján felforrósodott. Idegesen kapta oda a kezét, mely nem kerülte el mentora figyelmét sem.

- A jegy, Perselus?

- Ez lehetetlen… - habogott a bájitalmester.

- Tévedsz, fiam. Azt hiszem, Harry hív a jegyen keresztül.

A további magyarázkodást elkerülvén, sarkon fordult és kiviharzott az irodából. Végigsietett a kastély folyosóin, majd a parkba kilépve a kapu felé vette az irányt. Azonnal hoppanálnia kellett. Ha valóban Harry hívja, sietnie kell, mielőtt a halálfalók oda érnek és végeznek vele. A gondolatra meggyorsította lépteit. Nem veszítheti el a fiát most, hogy végre talán egy család lehetnek. Ez nem történhet meg!

A kapun kilépve perdült egyet és eltűnt a tisztásról.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~A sötétség leple~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

- Avada kedavra!

Lucius lehunyta szemét a halálos átok zöld fénye láttán. Hallotta, ahogy Bellatrix Lestrange teste puffan a padlón, majd azt a kegyetlen kacajt Potter szájából. A hideg futkosott tőle a hátán. Azt hitte, Voldemortnál borzalmasabb ember nem létezik a földön, de úgy tűnik, hatalmasat tévedett. Potter mérföldekkel túlszárnyalta a néhai sötét nagyúr kegyetlenségét.

Addig kínozta a crucio átokkal, míg Bellatrix vért nem köpött sikolyok helyett. Háromnegyed óra elteltével a nő már egyáltalán nem volt önmaga. Ugyanoda jutott, mint a Longbottom házaspár. _A sors fintora_ – gondolta magában.

Óvatosan végignézett halálfaló társain. Egy pillanatra meglepődött Perselus jelenlétén, de arcizma sem rándult. Ismerte összes társát, halálfaló maszk ide vagy oda. Piton viselte, talán nem akarta magát felfedni a Potter gyerek előtt. Gyerek? Nem, már rég nem gyerek. Talán soha nem is volt az.

- Lucius!

Neve hallatán megremegett. Nem akart meghalni, hisz otthon várta a családja. Abban bízott, végre nyugodt élete lehet. Lassan Potter elé sétált, majd letérdelt elé.

- Rendelkezz velem, nagyúr.

- Ne sérts meg, Lucius! Nem vagyok nagyúr!

- Nem kívántam megbántani, Potter úr. – visszakozott Malfoy.

- Szükségem volna egy olyan emberre, akit helyettesemmé tehetek. Természetesen, nem lennék hálátlan a munkálataidért. – Potter hangja halk volt, de tónusától a hideg rázta.

- Miről volna szó pontosan, ha megkérdezhetem?

- Szedd össze a lehető legtöbb embert. Ideje cselekedni.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~A sötétség leple~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Perselus Piton már a harmadik Lángnyelv Whiskyt itta Dumbledore irodájában. Kezei úgy remegtek, mint a kocsonya. Egyszerűen képtelen volt tovább talpon maradni, így kivételesen az egyik fotelben foglalt helyet. Jelen volt a teljes tanári kar és az aranytrió maradék két tagja is.

Röviden beszámolt a gyűlésről a jelenlévőknek, jelenleg mindenki néma csendben emésztette a hallottakat. Dumbledore félhold alakú szemüvege megül tekintett a bájitalmesterre.

- Perselus, pontosan mire készül Harry? – tartott attól, hogy kollégája teljesen leissza magát, ezért minél előbb ki akarta szedni belőle a legapróbb információkat.

- Nem fog tetszeni a válaszom, Albus.

Piton kótyagosan tekintett az idős mágusra, majd annak kérdő tekintetét látva felsóhajtott.

- Megtámadja a minisztériumot. Át akarja venni az irányítást.

A választ mély csend követte, majd Dumbledore felpattant helyéről.

- Azonnal össze kell hívni a rendet! Minerva kérem, szóljon a tagoknak. Én értesítem a miniszter urat.

- Már késő, Albus. – Piton kényelmesen hátradőlt a fotelben, onnan figyelte a jelenlévőket.

- Mi az, amiről nem tudok, édes fiam? – tekintett rá kérdőn Dumbledore.

- Valószínűleg a minisztérium már elesett. Harry azonnali támadást indított. Már késő bármit is tenni.

Az igazgató döbbenten foglalt helyet ismét íróasztala mögött. Kezeit összekulcsolva mély hallgatásba burkolózott. A jelenlévők dermedten ültek, senki sem jutott szóhoz, kivéve Grangert.

- Dumbledore professzor, mit tehetnénk? Valami megoldásnak lennie kell.

- Van megoldás, Granger kisasszony.

- Mi volna az, professzor? – Hermione óvatosan a bájitalmester felé tekintett, majd vissza az igazgatóra.

- Meg kell ölnünk Harryt.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~A sötétség leple~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Harry Potter élvezettel nézte Cornelius Caramel haláltusáját. A minisztérium elbukott, mostantól senki sem kérdőjelezi meg hatalmát, senki sem tekinti taknyos kis gyereknek. Kényelmesen helyet foglalt a mágiaügyi miniszter íróasztala mögötti székben és élvezte a győzelmet. Sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer eljön az idő, mikor bosszút állhat azokon, aki bántották. Vigyorogva nézett körbe az irodában, majd az épp belépő Lucius Malfoy láttán felkelt a székből.

- Lucius, remélem, tetszik az új irodád – mutatott körbe a helyiségben.

- Parancsol, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte döbbenten az említett.

Harry pálcájával az ajtóra mutatott, melyen új felirat jelent meg: „Lucius Malfoy - mágiaügyi miniszter".

- Megmondtam Lucius, hogy meghálálom fáradozásaidat.

- Igazán… megtisztel nagylelkűsége.

Potter távozása után Lucius Malfoy lerogyott a miniszteri székbe. Ő, mint mágiaügyi miniszter? Nem akarta elhinni. Ha ezt Narcissa megtudja… Hátra dőlt, majd felnevetett. Igen, ez valóban egy új élet kezdete. Egy nagyon jó életé.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~A sötétség leple~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

- Szó sem lehet róla, Albus!

Piton teljesen kikelt magából. Megölni Harryt? A vénembernek teljesen elment az esze! Nem fogja hagyni. Nem vehetik el tőle a fiát.

- Perselus kérlek, nyugodj meg. – próbálta csitítani Dumbledore.

- Majd ha kitalálsz mást! NEM HAGYOM, HOGY MEGÖLD A FIAMAT!

- Hidd el, én sem örülök neki, de nincs más megoldás.

- MINDIG van más megoldás! Most is lesz.

- Rendben, hallgatlak fiam.

A fel-alá járkáló Piton egy pillanatra megállt, majd összevont szemöldökkel tekintett kollégájára.

- Azt hiszem, meg is találtam. Tudom, ki segíthet.

- És ki volna az? – kérdezte nyugodtan az igazgató.

Piton pár másodpercig maga elé meredt, majd előhúzott egy régi gyűrött fényképet talárja zsebéből és az igazgató elé csúsztatta.

- Lily.


	3. Igazgató

**III. Fejezet: Igazgató**

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~A sötétség leple~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Harry kilépett a kandallóból. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, fiatalon mennyiszer esett ki a lángok közül. Ez, szerencsére már a múlté. Körbejáratta szemét a Malfoy kúria szalonjában, majd leült egy kényelmes karosszékbe és várt. Narcissa Malfoy sétált be a szemközti ajtón apró mosollyal az arcán.

- Mr. Potter, megtisztelő a látogatása – kecsesen végigsétált a szalonon, majd helyet foglalt Harryvel szemben a kanapén.

- Mrs. Malfoy – biccentett Harry – Luciushoz jöttem, remélem nem zavarok.

- Ön sosem zavar minket – mosolygott a nő - Lucius jelenleg nincs itthon, a minisztériumban tölti ideje nagy részét. Igazán hálás vagyok azért, amit értünk tett. És kérem, tegeződjünk.

- Mrs. Malfoy, én…

- Narcissa – mosolygott a nő.

- Narcissa, nem szükséges megköszönnöd semmit sem – nézett rá komolyan Harry – Azt tettem, amit jónak láttam.

- Én azonban mindenképp szeretném valamelyest viszonozni.

- A jövőben minden bizonnyal szükségem lehet a segítségedre – sóhajtott Harry megadóan – Draco itthon van?

- Ó, igen. Azonnal szólok neki – felállt a kanapéról, majd az ajtóhoz érve még visszafordult – Amíg vársz, küldhetek esetleg egy pohár Lángnyelv Whiskyt?

- Igen, megköszönném – mosolyodott el Harry.

A nő kilibbent az ajtón, becsukva azt maga után. Harry felvette az asztalon pihenő Reggeli Prófétát, majd a pukkanással megjelenő manótól elvette italát és belekortyolt. A szalagcímet meglátva majdnem visszaköpte a whiskyt a pohárba.

_„Harry Potter a Roxfort új igazgatója!"_

Pillanatok alatt ellapozott a megjelölt oldalra, majd kikerekedett szemekkel kezdett bele a cikkbe.

_„A Kis Túlélő a Roxfort élén!_

_Megbízható források szerint, Harry Potter veszi át a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatói posztját. A hírről Minerva McGalagony igazgatóhelyettes tájékoztatta riporterünket, miszerint Albus Dumbledore, végrendeletében a Varázsvilág Megmentőjét nevezte meg utódjának. Kollégánk kérdésére, miszerint mi történt a korábbi igazgatóval, az alábbi válasz érkezett:_

- _Albus Dumbledore a napokban mindenki legnagyobb megrendülésére, váratlanul elhunyt. Végrendeletét halála után kaptam kézhez, melyben Harry Pottert nevezi meg utódjának, a Roxfort leendő igazgatójaként. Kívánsága előtt a teljes roxforti tanári kar fejet hajt._

_A néhai igazgató holttestének jelenlegi helyéről Minerva McGalagony nem volt hajlandó nyilatkozni. Vajon a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium mit lép erre? A Kis Túlélő hova tűnt? Megannyi megválaszolatlan kérdés nyomasztja a nemrég felszabadult varázsvilágot."_

- Potter.

- Malfoy – biccentett Harry a szőkének.

- Minek köszönhetem a látogatást? – kérdezte Draco, miközben enyhén megemelt szemöldökkel helyet foglalt a kanapén vendégével szemben.

- A segítségedre volna szükségem.

Draco hátán egy pillanatra végigfutott a hideg, mikor Harry szemeiben meglátta a felpattogó apró zöld szikrákat.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~A sötétség leple~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Frics! FRICS! Merlin csapna bele, hát sosincs itt, mikor kellene?!

Minerva McGalagony fújtatva rótta az iskola folyosóit. Egy épp oda tévedő mugli minden bizonnyal infarktust kapott volna a látványtól, de hogy a professzor asszony sem tagadhatta volna le ebben a pillanatban hogy boszorkány, na, az fix. Szétzilált haja ezer felé meredt, talárja örvénylett körülötte miközben szó szerint száguldott, cipője olyan hangosan kopogott az ódon folyosókon, hogy szégyenében még Hóborc is szabadságra ment. Már kezdett agyvérzést kapni, mikor végre rátalált a gondnokra.

- FRICS!

- McGalagony professzor?

- Azonnal elő kell készítenie egy fiákert az igazgató úr érkezésére!

- Dumbledore professzornak?

- DUMBLEDORE PROFESSZOR HALOTT, MAGA AGYALÁGYULT! POTTER IGAZGATÓ ÚR ÉRKEZIK A MAI NAPON!

- Értettem professzor asszony, azonnal intézkedem.

Amint Frics elpucolt, az igazgatóhelyettes kissé megnyugodni látszott. Mindennek tökéletesnek kell lennie, mire Potter ide ér. Egy hét múlva tanévnyitó és még a tanári értekezlet sem lett megtartva. Sem órarendek, sem tanterv, egyszerűen nem tartanak sehol. Borzasztó. McGalagony dühösen fújtatott egyet. Ha Potter nem szedi ráncba ezt az iskolát, akkor senki.

Fél órával később elmerengve ült az igazgatói irodában, mikor a polcok egyikén egy apró szerkezet aprót füttyentett, majd kék felhőpamacsot eresztve elhalkult. Tehát a fiáker elindult leendő igazgatójukkal az állomásról. Nagyszerű – csapta össze kezét az igazgatóhelyettes. Már épp készült felkelni az asztaltól, mikor nem messze tőle hangos pukkanásra lett figyelmes. Mikor odafordította a szemét, leesett az álla döbbenetében.

- Mr. Potter! De hát a fiáker… A hoppanálás gátló bűbájok…

- McGalagony professzor – hajolt meg Harry – a fiákerben Malfoy professzor érkezik, az új Mágiatörténet tanár. Tudhatná, hogy egyetlen ember képes a Roxfortban a hoppanálásra.

- Az igazgató – hebegte a professzor asszony.

- Így van.

- Elnézését kérem, csupán meglepett.

Harry bólintott jóváhagyásképp, majd az ajtó felé indulva még halkan hozzátette.

- Azt hiszem, méltó volna fogadni új kollégánkat. És ne várakoztassuk meg a vacsorával a tanári kart sem.

- Természetesen

McGalagony kezét tördelve követte az újdonsült igazgatót a csigalépcső felé miközben azon gondolkodott, vajon miként tudassa vele, hogy Perselus életben van?

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~A sötétség leple~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Perselus Piton idegesen járkált fel-alá körletében. A fia, mint a Roxfort igazgatója? Ez totális elmebaj! Hisz alig töltötte be a 18-at, egyszerűen képtelenség ilyen fiatalon elvezetni egy tanintézményt. Abszurd. Ráadásul mit fog szólni Harry, ha megtudja, hogy bizony gyűlölt tanára mégis életben van?

Rengeteg probléma, számtalan megválaszolatlan kérdés. Csak egy valaki segíthet.

Kopogtatást hallott, majd az ajtót kinyitva úgy érezte, mint akit leforráztak. Hangja megremegett, mikor megszólalt.

- Lily, Albus, fáradjatok be.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Bocsánat, hogy ennyire elkéstem a fejezettel. Bevallom, a _„Kísértet a kastélyban"_ átvette az irányítást, de ígérem, megpróbálom behozni a lemaradást.

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad. Remélem, tetszett.


End file.
